


Small Luck

by LavellanPavus (electricmindart)



Category: Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Tinier Patrick, it's so cute, shrink ray
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 05:52:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5528447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electricmindart/pseuds/LavellanPavus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vicky and Patrick have a shrink ray and see if it works.</p><p>It definitely does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small Luck

Patrick nodded to his girlfriend. “Okay, let’s see if this works.” He said, sitting on the table in front of a large machine pointed directly at him. “Flip the switches and make sure the size is on the third lowest fraction setting.”

 

Victoria nodded and did as she was told. Colourful sparks flew all over the place, power building up as the couple pulled on goggles to protect eyesight from the growing intensity of light produced from a cone the machine had pointed at Patrick. Suddenly the sound of thunder boomed and Patrick felt dizzy; he fell backwards and managed to land as a whole on the small table from head to toe. That could only mean one thing: the shrink ray had worked. It was real.

 

But there was a huge drawback. Apparently whatever items were in his pockets were not affected, staying their normal size. It wouldn’t have been so bad if it stayed at the crumpled up note from Andy, his phone, and a piece of gum Joe gave him. Instead, there also sat a nice enormously tall (to Patrick) ring box containing an elegant golden band with an orange and a purple pair of gems embedded in it all wrapped in a neat little bow labelled 'For: My Babydoll [Victoria] From: Patrick ❤' nicely.

 

"Oh my god..." The shrunken man heard Victoria gasp in shock. "Patrick is that what I-I think it is?" She asked, picking up the box and looking it all over. Tears were visibly welling in her beautiful blue eyes.

 

"Um, I'm just holding that - er... for a friend." Patrick tried to cover himself up, wincing at his horrible job at doing such.

 

"It literally says it's for me and from you. What's inside of this?"

 

"A ring?" Patrick squeaked, face a bright red. "I-I mean, I really really love you Vicky. With everyone who didn't work before, you're the one who stuck - the one who actually does love me. Which I'm eternally going to be thankful for; I wanted to show that by, um, proposing for Christmas. I heard it's really romantic, Pete said that's what he did with Andy and they're..." He sighed, smiling softly at the fond memories of their joy and ecstatic tears shed at the altar. "They're the happiest I've seen them both. Like, ever. I think I'd really love to see you in a wedding dress - I mean, you look good in everything else and people say women look their best in wedding dresses; my brain literally cannot wrap around how you could get even _more_ beautiful than you already are."

 

Before he knew it, the tiny man was lifted into Victoria's hands gently and was staring right at her face – beaming, crying, and laughing in disbelief. “You actually want to me to marry you? Oh my god, you’re such a sweetheart – of course I will you dork, I love you with all my heart and I’d absolutely love to marry you, ‘Trick!”

 

She grinned, pulling him closer to her face. He took the opportunity and leaned in, itty bitty lips kissing the tip of her nose a few times. “I’m glad you will.” He said truthfully. “Now can I please get to be normal sized again so I can kiss you properly?” He asked with a small laugh.

 

Victoria helped him grow to his normal height of five foot four easily, smiling when he took the box immediately and slid to his knee. Patrick, popping the question, revealed the ring that was soon on her finger in a matter of minutes. The two simply stood there, grinning like the best moment of their lives just happened. Vicky’s hands laid Patrick’s neck as their noses touched and crinkled from the huge grins stretching on their faces, his arms around her waist to hold her close.

 

“I love you, Victoria Jane Asher.”

 

“I love you too, Patrick Vaughn Stump.”


End file.
